


Our Own Paradise

by FortheLuls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, I Tried, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortheLuls/pseuds/FortheLuls
Summary: Some just want to forget and escape.Some just want others to remember.And everyone just wants to love and protect.A Haikyuu au*I might change this summary
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Welcome to Paradise City

Days had passed already, perhaps weeks or even months, he doesn't really know. Hinata didn't have the luxury of counting; his notion of time becoming blurry throughout his stay here. 

Four white walls kept him prisoner, giving him barely any human or outside interaction at all. The only person Hinata saw daily was the doctor who came to give him food and do his checkups, and he wasn't really in for a nice chat.

All this dullness and loneliness was exasperating. His whole room, and clothes as well, were white. The only vibrance that could be found inside the small space was his fierce, tangled mess of orange hair.

He knew that what they wanted to achieve was to drive him crazy, to exasperate him, and make him easy to control. After all, isolation was only the first step, there were more things to come. 

Still, Hinata wouldn't give in, hope shining inside those two brown orbs with no signs of extinguishing any time soon. The door leading out had bumps all over from all the times he had tried to make his great escape but to no avail. Although not even that could discourage the boy.

Some may ask, what did such an innocent-looking boy do to end up in such a place? And Hinata remembers his reasons for being thrown in here very well.

He lived in Kofuku, a _"paradise city" _that was built by five big families to serve as a home for the survivors of war after the land was destroyed.__

__Everything had been peaceful until the Oikawa family took control of the city six years ago._ _

__Their greediness had led them to backstab all of the others, ending their partnership for good. After getting rid of them, Fuji Oikawa, the head of the family, assumed the role of leader ever since._ _

__He had stablished a dictatorship, turning their whole world upside down._ _

__Changes took place._ _

__First, the city was now separated by seven zones. The seventh zone was the very core of the whole place, where all the wealthy people lived. Zone one being the outermost territory and where the not-rich lived._ _

__It could be said that they were outcasts in the society Fuji Oikawa had constructed._ _

__Second, a wall was put up to protect them from outside factors and keep the temperature conditions inside regulated and all that. It is protected by the city police and only they and other authority figures had access to open and close the doors. Their leader prided himself on it being "impenetrable"._ _

__What laid outside it was a vast space of desertic land where the oxygen and resources were scarce. Only people who didn't want to submit to the Oikawas or the said to be "human trash" lived there._ _

__Honestly though, the main reason why they built a wall was to keep certain people out. Especially a group of rebels whose names and faces anyone hardly knew._ _

__They have been opposing Fuji Oikawa's empire ever since he became leader._ _

__Toying with him in any given chance, messing with electrical system, and spreading their message amongst the people inside Kofuku were some of the ways they have gotten on his nerves several times all this six years. So of course, he wanted them dead._ _

__Not all the rebels have escaped unscathed. Many fell under his clutches at times, but they still held out over the years._ _

__He had sent specialized troups to locate their hideout and tried everything in his power to finally completely exterminate them. None proved successful, their location still remains a mystery._ _

__His way of countering them inside was by placing his own posters and propaganda against them throughout the city. Their purpose has been achieved as he ignited the hatred of the majority of citizens towards the rebels._ _

__Hinata didn't hate them though. Actually, they were the closest thing to real-life heroes to him._ _

__And he quite understood why the rebels put such a fight._ _

__Once you enter Kofuku, all liberty would be taken away from you; and your every move would be watched. There was a small chip implanted under the skin of the underarm that served as a tracker, everyone who was a resident of the city had one. Also, if you ever dare to talk wrongly of the leader or showed any signs of rebellion, the punishment would come without exceptions._ _

__Hinata had seen how many people were taken from their homes by force. Some never came back and were presumed dead. The ones that did comeback didn't remember anything of what had happened. They almost seemed like emotionless robots who would just follow orders._ _

__For that reason most people in all zones were terrified to go against Fuji Oikawa. They enjoyed the commodities provided by him and stayed quiet._ _

__He always had wondered if life on the outside was really that bad. The idea sold to people here by Oikawa-san was terrifying; but maybe, just maybe, the truth wasn't like that at all. It was probably better than living under an iron fist._ _

__His mother was saved from dying of dehydration by a rebel years ago. He brought her to the city and gave her a few of the already limited goods that he had. Later on, she would come to meet her current husband and have two wonderful kids, Hinata and Natsu. Life was going good for them, living in zone 1, in a small house, hardworking their way through life._ _

__Who would have known that this couple was giving out packages with resources to the rebels under their own noses? They had been doing this for years now._ _

__Hinata's mother was so grateful to the rebels for saving her, that she promised to help them until she wouldn't be able to anymore._ _

__Nobody knew what they have been doing._ _

__They learned the layout of the city's underground system of tunnels that the rebels used to sneak in. It was proven that the impenetrable wall was just a tiny obstacle._ _

__Apparently, they are not the only associates of the rebels inside the city, but, they would never snitch on the others like that._ _

__Hinata was unanimously elected to be the person in charge of traveling through the tunnels and delivering the goods._ _

__The person to whom he had to give the package was always on time. He had always felt a sense of reliance when meeting the rebels. Despite that they always wore masks and seemed a bit sketchy, he never felt afraid of interacting with them._ _

__But one day, everything went downhill for his family. Either they had really bad luck that day or that's how things were meant to be, ultimately, they are too involved with the rebels by now._ _

__As they were setting a package with food, their house's front door was kicked open and a group of police officials entered to apprehend them._ _

__What were they supposed to do? They had boxes on top of boxes filled with provisions, and they weren't going to lie about it and say it was for a sick family member. They had no family apart from themselves, and even if they did lie, officials always had ways of figuring things out. They had the best technology and of course the best intel._ _

__It was a no escape situation._ _

__All four of them were arrested for defying the authority and thrown into the Hole to begin the correction process. People would be put inside this prison to be redeemed and put on the right track. That's just bullshit though. The Hole's real purpose is to implant a new mentality into the "crooked," meaning those who disobey. You get taken here to get brainwashed, and if they aren't capable of correcting you, death will await at your door._ _

__And now here he is, staring up at the ceiling and thinking of ways to escape this hell and take his family far away, where they wouldn't be found._ _

__His sister was only fourteen years of age, the thought of her being alone in this place made his heart clench. They really didn't forgive anybody._ _

__Even he, who was already nineteen years of age, was scared of what was about to come. He hasn't seen his family in months and the thought of the worst-case scenario was present in his mind all day and night.  
But he wouldn't let himself be discouraged though. Hinata would take any opportunity presented to him and make it his by any means. For his family and their future, he would do anything._ _

__

__Light steps against metal could be heard in the depths of the night. A figure dressed head to toe in black with a mask covering his face was navigating with secrecy through the labyrinth of halls inside the facility, making sure not to make a sound._ _

__"342, 343, 345…" the young man mumbled under his breath as he passed by several metal doors. His attentive blue eyes were alert to avoid any guards or security cameras that could cause him trouble._ _

__Entering the city was a very risky mission in its entirety. Even if they had been inside before that did not eliminate the possibility of being caught by the in-patrol guards._ _

__Their older generation of rebels had achieved to venture further from zone 1 once, and even then, some of their teammates got caught and killed on the spot. The fact that he could enter the infamous "Hole" located in zone 3, unnoticed, was an important opportunity created by his comrades. By already reaching this far, he couldn't afford to let his team down._ _

___…..And he also didn't want to die in a place like this. ____ _

____Aside from having almost no lighting _(although that played on his favor) _, the entire place reeked with an acrid odor that hurt one's sense of smell, and various series of occasional groans and screams could be heard echoing through the hallways.___ _ _ _

______What has Fuji Oikawa been doing with all these people? He had a slight idea of what that is but wouldn't dare to think about it any further._ _ _ _ _ _

______He was way too familiar with his ways; how he doesn't give a single shit about human lives if it meant that his empire would remain at the top. It infuriated him every single time to no extent._ _ _ _ _ _

______Nonetheless, he had a mission to complete at the moment, later on, he could focus on thinking of ways to kill Fuji Oikawa._ _ _ _ _ _

______His feet stopped right in front of the door with the number 404 on the metal plate. He checked his surrounding before bending down so that he could take a closer look at the lock. Under the handle, a card sensor was placed. It most definitely needed an ID to access it. That was the only visible protection that the door had, and in his opinion, it wasn't such a complicated system to disable._ _ _ _ _ _

______The boy reached out for his pant's pocket and took out a small cloth bag where he carried his tools and put his hands to work. Taking the lid off and getting to the main source of the sensor was fairly easy; with a few clicks and turns, the device was already turned off._ _ _ _ _ _

______A smirk made its way to his lips under the mask as he saved his tools and put the bag back in his pocket. A feeling of victory overcame him. He was fifty percent done with this task, and he also hadn't been spotted by any guards. His dismantling and infiltrating abilities were, as always, impeccable._ _ _ _ _ _

______He wasted no time in opening the door and making his way inside the room, but all confidence together with the smirk disappeared when he saw the person inside._ _ _ _ _ _

______The orange-haired boy staring right back at him in evident surprise._ _ _ _ _ _

_______"ah," _was the only thing that left their mouths as their brains couldn't muster any other thing at the moment.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They stared at each other completely still, analyzing their own situations. The first to speak was the shorter one of the two: "excuse me but…who are you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________That seemed to bring the stranger back to his senses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You are not Takeda-san? Number Fifteen? Wait, certainly not," that was all he said before falling silent once again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After a few seconds had passed, he spontaneously smashed his fist against the nearest wall, startling Hinata with the sudden rush of rage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"em…" Hinata had a fairly terrified expression as he saw how the person in front of him let out harsh huffs of air with his fist still glued to the wall. He took a few steps back and adapted a defending stance. Who wouldn't be scared when a masked stranger arrives at your room, mumbles nonsense, and then proceeds to punch the wall. _This guy was nuts! _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Has he come to kill me? _the thought terrified him, a shiver running down his spine.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The stranger's head turned towards him and Hinata let out a high-pitched yelp when he saw him coming closer. After he was finally in front of him, the guy raised his hand to the top of his head to grab it, applying a small amount of pressure, ignoring his series of complaints._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________There was an almost visible angered aura around the masked stranger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You saw nothing," was what he said before letting go. Hinata raised his hands to soothe his hurting scalp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"How do you expect me to pretend like I saw nothing when you made such an entrance!?" He felt a bit annoyed at the boy in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A scoff was all he received as a reply before the guy sat on his bed and reached for the walkie-talkie hooked on his hip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Sug-I mean Two," he said and eyed the boy next to him before sighing, "I might have run into some trouble"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OkAy so this is a totally self-indulgent fic and completely for fun so don't take it seriously lol  
> English is also not my first language so bear with me sometimes  
> Also, other elements of the story will be explained as it progresses and some may change because I am an indecisive little shit :D  
> I hope you liked it and have a wonderful day!


	2. Your guide through hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wild blueberry helps resident tangerine escape.

"Nine where have you been!?" The voice at the other end had a scolding tone to it, half whispering, half shouting. 

The boy just ruffled the hair at the back of his head and kept quiet for the other to continue nagging him. 

"We have been worrying about you nonstop."

_Nine? What's up with the numbers? _, Hinata thought while caressing his chin. He was standing at the corner of his room, far away from the stranger, glaring at him.__

__"I'm sorry," he said, voice going soft after having calmed down his anger, "couldn't stop for a single second ever since, and as I said before, I have encountered a nuisance"_ _

___Nuisance!? Excuse me you're the one who broke into my room like an idiot! _Hinata's indignation was visible to anybody, but soon enough he had a blank expression at the thought of something else.__ _ _

_____Hold up…Numbers? A mask?_ _ _ __

______A light bulb lit up inside his mind._ _ _ _ _ _

_______This guy was a rebel! How did he not recognize the image of a rebel? Nevermind that, I can definitely use this to my advantage and ask him to get us out of here_ _ _ _ _ __

________"Understood, I will head there before the sun sets," he was still going on and on with his comrade. The orange-haired boy couldn't hear what they were talking about and he also wasn't paying much attention._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hinata's demeanor had already changed from irritated to a more happy one; he wasted no time in approaching the guy. He tapped on Number Nine's shoulder various times until he finally gained his attention._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The guy turned around with a harsh 'huh!?' While setting his eyes on Hinata._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Smile present, eyes practically glowing, he let out his petition:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Can you take me and my family with you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Absolutely not," Number Nine deadpanned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hinata felt as if a bucket of cold water was dumped on him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Aren't you supposed to help people in need? I am quite in need of help right now!" Hinata claimed, pulling at the other's arm as he was stood up from the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"They are going to mess with my head or kill me. Don't you have any sympathy for this poor soul in disgrace!" He had changed positions and was now on the floor, hugging the taller's leg with both his own legs and arms like a koala; definitely not permitting him to walk properly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"There are other millions of souls in disgrace in here and you don't see me saving them."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The blacked-haired guy struggled to walk towards the door with the extra weight. "Let go dumbass! I have things to do." He sounded angry, but Hinata didn't even flinch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I promise not to slow you down. If you don't take us with you, I will scream at the top of my lungs for all guards to hear!" Number Nine's eyes widened, quickly he put his hand over Hinata's mouth to shush him before he could even try it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A small chuckle was heard from the walkie talkie that was still on Number Nine's hand; his head turned towards the object. He thought he had already removed his finger from the power button. Apparently, he was wrong. Number Two had heard all of their banterings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Is this the nuisance you were talking about? Why don't you let the boy come along with you?" The voice he had heard before made its appearance once again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I work alone. If I take more people with me, chances of survival will be less," he stated and looked down at the boy who had full-on puppy eyes fixated on him. Nine just scoffed and turned his gaze to the other side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What is the nuisance's name?" the person asked, the question directed towards Nine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I don't kno-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hinata Shouyou!" Hinata interrupted him, his voice loud enough to reach the walkie talkie's speaker._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hmm I see," there was a small pause, "Is Hinata Akina your mother?" After he had received an affirmation in the form of a hum did he continue talking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I know your mother very well; she has helped us very much and we are all very grateful for that. Nine, please help this boy and his family escape."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hinata gleamed and celebrated internally, letting go of the leg he had been holding on too tightly. Nine was completely dumbstruck at the order. "but-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He was once again interrupted, now by Two, "they wouldn't even be there if they hadn't involved themselves with us. Don't worry, I will make sure to get all of you out of there safely. Right now just focus on the mission at hand. The cameras and lights will be disabled by Eleven shortly."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Nine just sighed and let out a small 'okay' before retracting his finger from the power button, putting the walkie talkie back on his hip. He turned to look at Hinata, eyes displaying a glare, "follow me. If you stay behind, I won't be responsible for what happens to you"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hinata nodded and Nine just looked forward once again. While he wasn't looking, the orange-haired boy stuck out his tongue at him. _Couldn't someone with a better character come save him? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They were already crossing the door and exiting the room. All that excitement he felt moments ago was quickly overtaken by disgust. After getting climatized to his surroundings, the acrid smell seeped into his nose, making his head hurt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Nine saw the contorted face of the boy behind him; he handed him a cloth that was stored in his pocket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Wrap it around your head so that it covers your mouth and nose. It helps a bit." Hinata quickly took the blue cloth and did as he said. It was true; the odor didn't affect him as much. He could finally inhale without his lungs hurting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They started to cautiously venture through the halls, Number Nine leading the way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As 'Number Two' had said before, all electricity was suddenly cut inside the building. That gave them an advantage to look for both Hinata's sister and the person Nine was looking for without getting noticed. Hinata had to keep a close tab on him as he couldn't see anything. The boy in front of him had pulled out a night vision camera to guide himself through the dark corridors._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________This place was truly a maze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What's your name?" Hinata curiously asked the taller boy, "I bet Number Nine isn't your real name."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Nine gave him a scoff, " When we get out of here I might tell you." He slapped the back of Hinata's head, earning a groan and a glare from the orange-haired boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Pay attention dumbass! If I get caught because of you, then I will personally kill you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hinata caressed the area he had hit. "You could just use my name instead of 'dumbass this, dumbass that' My name is Hinata Shouyou you know! Hi-na-ta, memorize it!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hinata dumbass"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A sulk was all Hinata could offer to that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Minutes of walking passed in which both of them were completely quiet until Nine finally stopped in front of another white-colored door that had the number 508 written on its plaque._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"This is my stop." He stated and began taking out his tools again, "new inmates have been placed in levels four hundred and five hundred. Your family might be in here, so go look for them."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hinata nodded and left him to do his thing. When going door through the door, his hands stuck to the wall to guide himself through the darkness. This was very hard. He called his mother's, father's, and sister's names before putting his ear on each door to try and listen to a response; but there was nothing, Hinata didn't receive a response from any of them. He was starting to lose hope until he heard faint crying coming from one of the doors._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He recognized that voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Natsu," he let out not too loudly as to not bring attention to himself, but near enough to the door for her to hear him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The crying came to a stop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Shouyou?" the faint voice of his sister came from the other side, calling his name once, then twice, then multiple times. Hearing her made his heart beat fast and tears prickled at the corner of his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Your big brother is here! Don't worry I'm going to get you out of there." But before he could turn and walk towards Nine, the whole place lit up, a loud siren resounded in his ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hinata cursed under his breath and rushed to where Nine was. Besides him was a man with short black hair and glasses, wearing the same attire as him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What did you do!?" Hinata asked once he was in front of Nine. The black-haired boy seemed as surprised as him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Nothing! What did you do!?" Nine grabbed the collar of his shirt and glared down at him. His calm facade crumbling down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Nothing!" Hinata replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Various steps rumbled from higher levels._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"We need to leave. Now." Nine sternly told the two of them, already making his way out of the hallway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I finally found my sister! I can't leave her here! Please help me get her out," Hinata pleaded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He didn't know why he decided to take such a risky decision, yet the words left his mouth before he could think rationally._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Guide the way and be fast," he demanded and Hinata was quick to comply. The two men followed behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Ennoshita-san," one of the guards called out for him, standing in front of the wooden desk. The doctor hummed as a sign for him to continue while he kept working._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"We have already restored the power. There seems to be a rebel intruder and two escapees. We are looking for them as of the moment."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The attention of the black-haired man was shifted towards the guard. He looked up and put the papers he had in his hand aside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Where is Oikawa-san?" the doctor asked, resting his head on top of his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"He had a meeting with the director. He isn't present at the moment," the guard informed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ennoshita sighed, "what a time to go out Oikawa. So? I'm the one in charge right now?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The guard nodded and waited for orders from the second-highest authority in charge of the facility. "Send a squadron of walkers to pursue and seize them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The guard nodded and his feet turned to face the door from which he came. Before leaving, he looked back again and asked, "what should we do with them once we catch them?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ennoshita thought about it for a while, "You decide." With a small smile he went back to working on the paperwork that was waiting for him at his desk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The guard gave another nod and exited the doctor's office in a rush. He had places to get to quickly before they had any chance to escape._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Living Deadman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is getting kinda cliche but yeah-

After finally getting Hinata's sister out of the cell, the four of them started running with Nine leading them out. Hinata had told Natsu to hold on tightly to his hand while they ran so that they wouldn't lose the pace. He also wrapped the piece of cloth that Nine had given him earlier around her head to protect her from the strong smell.

They had been going down, already reaching lower levels. Hinata heard from Nine that this place had 1000 levels that went from 100-1000. They were barely reached level 700 by now.

That annoying alarm just got louder, and the sound of footsteps was getting nearer to where they were. Panic flooded all four of them, worried expressions plastered on their faces as the surrounding doors started shutting.

"Where are we going?" asked Hinata, he unconsciously tightened the grip he had on his sister's hand.

"To the trash system on level 800," Nine said quickly, "we can use it to reach the dumpster outside. It will be easier to escape once we are out of here."

Once they rounded the corner, they came face to face with a group of five guards who, upon seeing them, quickly pointed their weapons at them.

"Apprehend them immediately!"

"Fuck"

Nine didn’t stay behind as he swiftly took both Takeda's and Hinata's arm and pulled them behind a nearby wall before they could even react. 

Hinata had embraced his sister while covering her ears after the series of gunshots were fired.

"Take cover!" was the order Nine gave them before reaching to the back of his pants under the black t-shirt to pull out a handgun. 

There were pauses in the gunfire where he took the opportunity to land his own shots. Some grunts were heard, and apparently, Nine had shot three out of the five guards without killing them.

_Impressive _, Hinata thought to himself even though he had no room to show his fascination at the moment.__

__Fascination suddenly turned into a cold shiver after realizing that Nine had just harmed three people in a few minutes. His precision with a gun was extremely accurate. He definitely shouldn’t mess with Nine from now on._ _

__The remaining two guards decided to make a run towards their superior and alert him of their presence. Nine had tried to shoot them down but none of his bullets had reached them._ _

__He let out a curse under his breath before speaking: "we need to move quickly before they come back with reinforcements. Take this as a protection measure; there would be times when I can't look out for you."_ _

__The masked boy took out a knife from inside his boot and a stun gun, handing them to his companions._ _

__Hinata received the stun gun with a bit of hesitation, he had never used one before. Even if it wasn’t a real gun _(he was very thankful for that) _, the small object came with a lot of pressure.___ _

____He gazed at Natsu who was beside him fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. Most definitely he couldn’t let something happen to her. Hinata let go of her hand to grip the stun gun with both hands for a steadier grip. His hands were still slightly shaking out of sheer fear._ _ _ _

____They started moving again, taking a different route from the original one they were going to follow._ _ _ _

____Due to that, they couldn't take the stairs anymore and had to ride the elevator on that floor. Luckily, there hadn't been anyone waiting on them when they reached it._ _ _ _

____The disadvantage about taking the elevators was that it could only take you one level up or below. Taking the stairs have proved to be way faster and safer._ _ _ _

_____Who even decided that it was a good idea to make them that way? ____ _ _ _

______While inside the elevator, they were temporally out of the greater danger._ _ _ _ _ _

______The oranged-haired boy couldn’t help but steal a glance at the other stranger accompanying them. The guy with glasses hadn't spoken much, but Hinata concluded that he was probably an important figure among the rebels. For them to send someone to rescue him, then he must be a big part of them._ _ _ _ _ _

______Takeda felt the pair of eyes on him. He turned his head towards Hinata, who pretended to look the other way as not to seem like a creep, but it was too late, Takeda had already noticed him._ _ _ _ _ _

_______He saw me staring at him! _Hinata lips formed a straight line and a soft pink decorated his cheeks due to the embarrassment.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The curly-haired man sweetly smiled at his reaction and decided to start a small talk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hinata-kun, right?" He asked and the boy looked at him with shyness before nodding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Ittetsu Takeda."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Nine gave him a side-eyed glance after he finished talking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Takeda noticed this and waved it off, "don’t worry Nine, after all, everyone in this building knows my identity by now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Nine nodded and let it be, passing his gaze through Hinata before returning it upfront._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After that, Takeda returned his attention to Hinata, "Hopefully we have more time to talk after getting out of here. I would like to get to know both of you," he paced his eyes between the two siblings with the same sweet smile as before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Both had returned the gesture and agreed to what he said. Those few words seemed to alleviate the heavy load that Hinata felt, at least a little. The mention of future occurrences, like the promise of a talk, made him remember that he had been hoping for this opportunity for months now. He couldn’t let himself be discouraged even if it wasn’t the best situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He had to leave his parents behind, although they would have wanted both to run away without them. Right now it was almost impossible to search for them without getting caught. Time was limited, and he had no options, after all, he wasn't alone, Nine and Takeda-san were with him too. The sadness of it still lingered in his heart, but he couldn't stop and pity himself right now. He had a sister to protect and two people who he couldn’t slow down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The elevator doors opened and two guards were waiting outside. They were quickly knocked out by Nine, his alertness to surrounding was also amazing, and he was also very strong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hinata really hated himself for it but he had to admit, the guy was all he had seen in action movies before! He was way too cool going like _bam _and _whoosh _against the guards._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Rebels were so cool! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Nine proceeded at a steady pace. Not turning back or making sure that they were following._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He really wasn’t kidding when he said that he worked better alone. Both Takeda and Hinata have not used their weapons yet, just staying behind him was enough protection for now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________All of this has been way too easy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They reached a wide, white door that had a panel beside it. The piece of security placed was disabled by Nine in a rush. It was more inclined to the use of brute force than actually disabling it, as he did with their doors back then._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"The trash compartment is right behind this door. let's hurry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The white door slid open and a, not-surprising, white room was displayed before their eyes. The lights were shining to their maximum inside, unlike everywhere else where lights were dimmed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________There was a metal trapdoor in the wall in front, and a big sprinkler on the ceiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Altogether they approached the trapdoor. Nine got a hold of it and raised the lid, the strong odor struck them without mercy. It smelled rotten inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"It stinks! Isn't there another option?" Hinata was the one to state the obvious, he had pinched his nose with his index finger and his thumb. His eyes were narrowed as well as his other factions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Don’t be picky dumbass; it's either the trash or staying here. Which one would you choose?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Then I choose the trash"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Nine was already entering his leg when they heard a few knocks. The four of them looked at the direction they sounded from at the same time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________There was a guy standing at the door. He was wearing a teal-colored large coat and a beret of the same color. He didn’t look like any of the officials Hinata knew._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The newcomer's presence made them all freeze up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A deep chuckle came from him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I thought I was already too late, but apparently I came just in time."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Nine put himself in front of them to create distance. He glared at the man as he assumed a defensive stance, ready to counter any attack._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The teal-colored man guided his hand towards the left side of his chest without rushing and pulled his gun from under his coat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I saved myself an earful from Oikawa-san."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The new body in the room aiming at them with a sinister smile on his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Those are great news for me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Piece of hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is soft, Tanaka is best boi, Sugawara is **stressed** , and I can't write fight scenes.

"Kageyama hasn't reported."

The other two men inside the worn-down van turned around to look at the one who had spoken.

"Suga-san, it's Kageyama who we're talking about. He probably forgot."

"Still-" Suga looked to his right and then proceeded, "the sun will rise soon, Tanaka. We need to get back to Daichi before that happens."

Beside him, Tanaka had adopted a relaxed position where his feet were on top of the van's dashboard, seat reclined. His black beanie was pulled down a little to cover his eyes and his arms were bent behind his nape. A masquerade-type mask with no decorations rested on top of his lap.

He dismissively waved his hand, "Kageyama has to be one of the toughest guys I've seen. I am sure he is fine."

Sugawara was not convinced. Usually, he was very carefree and laid back in missions, or so he wanted to be perceived amongst the rebels to give them a sense of security. Still, he cared for each one of them and couldn't help but be worried.

He knew how skilled Kageyama was; he had helped him train, of course he had seen it with eh is own two eyes. However, not even that could give him the reassurance he was looking for.

The young one had begged them for him to be the one to rescue Takeda-san since he was the most adapt to do it. If it was up to him, he would have absolutely denied, Daichi thought the same, but their leader agreed. 

Teams had been set, plans were discussed, and then they were put into action.

One of the few advantages that they had was that Kofuku's electrical power was weaker at night. Fuji Oikawa used solar energy to operate the whole city. After the ozone layer had deteriorated long after the war, sunlight became a much more powerful source of energy.

It was abundant, but Kofuku was also immense. 

The stored energy is used in zones 4-7 during the night, leaving zones 1-3 easy to access. Numbers Eleven and Five had devised a virus that would allow them to manipulate security, cameras, and sensors within those three areas when their power was at their lowest. 

This whole scheme took three months to prepare, and they put it to motion once it was confirmed that Takeda-san's rescue was possible.

The journey on wheels from their hideout to the city was approximately a one day travel. Daichi set his vehicle outside the wall after his team got rid of all the surrounding guards. 

They had to take the main entrance. The underground tunnels, what they usually used, did not have the sufficient space for vehicles to pass through. They have been constructed to navigate inside them by foot.

Number Five would keep the doors to the city open meanwhile Numbers Six, Eleven, Nine, and himself infiltrated the city in the middle of the night.

Their current situation was them parked in a lonely alleyway near the prison while waiting for Kageyama's return. Two hours had passed already since he had left, and thirty minutes since they last heard of him.

Suga turned his upper body to the side so he could face Number Eleven who was in the back of the van. He was fully focused on his own task, there was an arrangement of four laptops and cables strewn across the floor. His eyes looked tired behind his glasses, but his fingers were typing as he'd just had five shots of espresso in one go.

"Do you have any news, Tsukishima? How is the situation inside?"

The blond-haired boy gave him a quick look and then pushed his glasses that were already on the bridge of his nose.

"Sugawara-san you already asked me the same question seven times and I have answered to all those seven times with the same answer: no and it's still stable."

"I am just worried for the child okay!" Frustrated, Suga slumped in his place at the driver's seat.

"Aint he like nineteen?" Tanaka pushed up his beanie with his thumb to look at Sugawara with a raised eyebrow.

"Not the point Tanaka"

Tsukishima paid no attention to the bickering that the two older men had started. 

He has been working since yesterday with no rest, his eyes were burning by now. 

Taking a moment to take off his glasses and rub his tired eyes, the boy let himself be distracted for a mere second. Once opening them, a red warning was displayed on one of his laptop's screen that later appeared in all of them. All of his devices began restarting.

Quickly, he put his glasses on again. Letting out a 'tch' and tried to fix the problem. It was useless, he already had lost control over the facility and the virus had been cleaned out.

"Sugawara-san! Tanaka-san!" Tsukishima called for their attention. They both stopped the spontaneous tickling fight they started with each other, in which Sugawara was obviously winning, to look at the boy.

"They figured us out" 

The news were received with widened eyes from the other two.

Tokushima proceeded with explaining, "they found the virus and took me out of the system. We don't have much time to act."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Tanaka hastily pulled the lever beside his seat to adjust it and to make it stand straight again while he cursed continuously, "Suga-san start the engine!"

"We are not leaving them behind!"

"I never said we would! I'll go get them." After saying those words, Tanaka had opened the glove compartment. He took out a gun and a box of ammunition.

"We are never letting one of us behind," he added, the mask that was laying on his lap a while ago was already in his hand. Tanaka looked at it for a few moments before putting it on.

"I'll try to regain at least a bit of control," Tsukishima said from behind. He had already gone back to work, typing with extra vigor, even more than before.

_Please, let us get out of this one in one piece _, pleaded Suga to no one in particular as he started the van.__

__

__"If you thought that we wouldn’t notice your presence then you are truly underestimating us"_ _

__Kageyama had fought, with everything he got._ _

___So, why? Why couldn't he inflict any damage on his enemy at all? _He wanted nothing more that to just wipe that shit-eating grin off his face.__ _ _

____His leg had been shot and his arm was broken, yet he was still standing with the help of the wall behind him._ _ _ _

____The asshole had dodged every kick or punch that were thrown by either of them._ _ _ _

_____Who even was he? What was he? ____ _ _ _

______The other three were not in the best condition either. Professor Takeda was unconscious on the ground and Hinata was beaten down trying to protect his sister._ _ _ _ _ _

______The youngest was shaking uncontrollably next to his brother, who was also on the verge of losing consciousness. A visible cut on her cheek, but that wasn't important to her at the time. She only cared about keeping Hinata conscious._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kageyama stared at Hinata as the teal-clad man approached him with slow steps. He felt guilty for not being able to protect them even though it wasn't his initial plan._ _ _ _ _ _

______He didn't like Hinata, but his company wasn't so bad. Contradictory, yes, but Kageyama did not know how to express how he felt about him._ _ _ _ _ _

______He found him to be annoying, loud, and a nuisance; but he also enjoyed the way his cheeriness helped him calm his uneasiness. It was complicated. He also did not like to play hero, usually leaving that part to his comrades._ _ _ _ _ _

______But now, he felt as he somehow had to be the hero. At the end he couldn't save anybody, not even himself._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kageyama was taken out of his remorseful train of thoughts when he felt the man in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It seems that you are the only one conscious right now." He was looking down at Kageyama, his tone condescending._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm surprised that you can even stay on your feet." He shifted his emotions in the blink of an eye, amazement taking over his eyes as he let out his next words, "I was told to kill you but there seems to be a change of plans."_ _ _ _ _ _

______With a scoff, he swept his leg against Kageyama's leg to make him lose his balance._ _ _ _ _ _

______He couldn't keep the tough act up anymore, the pain coming from both his arm and leg had been excruciating. The black-haired boy crumbled to the ground._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Has it been fun? They say you cockroaches give a good a fight and it was true." The left hand residing on his hip had decided to make his way towards Kageyama's face. It came to set on top of his mask, his body bending down to be eye level with him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Let's see what you look like"_ _ _ _ _ _

______What was supposed to be a protest came out as a grunt when the sole of a boot pressed hard against his injured arm._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Stay still; I never agreed on bringing you back in one piece. Try and move, I wouldn't recommend it." He pressed a bit harder this time to make his warning clearer._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kageyama could not fight back, his leg was bleeding heavily, his vision was blurry, and one of his arms was useless. He could no longer put any resistance._ _ _ _ _ _

______The mask was pulled from his face in a swift movement, now uncovered for his enemy to see. His bangs fell on top of his sweat-covered forehead and his blue eyes were hooded. He glared at the man._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh, you look quite young, no more than nineteen years of age." The man had tossed the mask to the side, "although you are no match for me, you weren't so bad. I have also been notified that you were the one who let those two out of their cells. Not bad kid."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Am I supposed to feel flattered by your compliments?" Kageyama let out a puff of air as laugh, "I don't need them. I know how good my skills are." His voice had been raspy but arrogant when smirking up at the guy._ _ _ _ _ _

______There was a twitch on the other's grin, "humility is not strong with this one, I see. Pride yourself all you want" A shrug of shoulders is all he received as a response._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You have no room to talk big when you couldn't protect those three." He pointed with his hand towards his other companions, his sudden rush of confidence disappearing. Kageyama's head hung low, evading eye contact with Hinata or his sister._ _ _ _ _ _

______A deep silence reigned over them until a beeping sound filled the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______He raised his hand towards his ear and hummed. His eyes widened ever so slightly before he started walking outside the room to have a bit more of privacy as he talked with whoever was on the other side of his transmitter._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I doubt that you can but if you try anything funny I'll break your other arm," the man warned him before exiting completely._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kageyama let the back of his head rest against the wall, his eyes were about to close, all strength had left him already._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Well, this may be it. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________He was about to be submerged into a pessimist state until the clang of metal resounded inside the room. His eyes burst open again. Standing there, strong, and in a beige overall with the infamous white mask on his face was Tanaka._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kageyama's eyes glinted at the sight of a familiar face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He had come out of the trash's trapdoor and with no time for reunions, he threw a hand-sized ball of explosive power towards the guy outside before he could react._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The door closed as if on-command when the ball passed the other side, closing it and leaving the jerk with it. The explosion took place. A loud curse followed by a 'boom' came from the other side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Natsu hugged his older brother tightly as fear settled inside her due to the loud sound._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Tanaka-san!" Kageyama tried to stand up but found it difficult to. Tanaka hurriedly came towards him and hooked his arm around his shoulders to serve as support._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I am glad to see that you are-not well-but alive Nine," the baldy shoot him a smile that he could not see due to the mask, yet he knew it was there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Two is waiting for us so we must hurry, you know how he is." The black-haired boy shuddered at the thought of an angry Sugawara._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He walked Kageyama towards the compartment, "try to be careful when you slide, your injuries are past bad. Bear with it for a bit, okay," The boy nodded and started entering his body into the trapdoor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tanaka went over to Professor Takeda, while bending down to carry him he made eye contact with Natsu._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He had not been informed that there would be another two joining them but that didn't bother him at the moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He motioned towards the trapdoor with a movement of his head and said in a soft voice as to not scare her off: "take your brother and help him slide down that compartment."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She quickly obeyed when she heard his direction and helped her bother up to take him where the masked man had said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________All of them successfully slid down and fell in the dumpster outside the building. Their fall was cushioned by the bags filled with trash._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tanaka had used the stun gun Natsu handed him to electricity the trapdoor's panel of control, making it close with no chances of opening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A grey-haired, also masked, guy approached them as they fell. He helped them one by one out of the dumpster with extra care._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Number Six get all inside. I'll grab Professor Takeda and you help Kageyama." Suga had Takeda already on his back and ready to carry him towards the parked van. "You are going to drive while I tend Kageyama's injuries."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"but I am not a good driver…"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"and neither a good doctor so you better start moving your ass before I kick it." He set the unconscious Takeda down in the back of the van and rushed Tanaka by pushing him towards the driver's seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"There are children here, Number Two, please don't be so violent," Tanaka had used Natsu as his scapegoat of getting nagged by the older._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He pointed at the back with his thumb and walked Kageyama to the van._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Huh?" Suga looked back at the siblings and gasped. He had completely forgotten about them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Natsu flinched when she saw the guy making his way towards them. Holding tightly to his brother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Let me help you with your brother, Ill patch him up, he is probably also injured." He wanted to make her feel safe, to demonstrate that they were not a threat. The poor girl was scared, honestly, who wouldn't, they have been through a lot and she was still very young._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Trust me. I can help you"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Natsu looked up at Suga, her face had tear stains on her cheeks and they were a bit dirty from all the ruckus from before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She eyed the hand extended to her next and felt no ill intentions coming from the new company._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Thank you," she said in a soft voice and let him take Hinata in his arms. They walked towards the van, she followed suit, eyes never leaving her brother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After Suga had made sure they were all inside, he hit the side of the van and got in himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Let's get the fuck out of here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small notice that I will be editing the chapters. Not a lot of big changes just grammar and spelling ya know.  
> Chapters 1 and 2 were merged together because chapter 2 was way too short  
> So yeah, I will try to write more and sorry for not updating in a while :/


	5. Land of vultures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From 'wow, I have never written so much in my life' comes today's chapter, brought to you by Sugawara is a badass and will always be. Enjoy.

With a groan and an internal curse, Hinata finally opened his eyes after having lost consciousness for some time. He grabbed his aching head with one hand and used the other to change into a sitting position against the back of the co-pilot seat.

When the daze had passed, he scanned himself and found out that he had been bandaged whilst he slept. The pain from the blows wasn't as bad as it had been before.

Looking up, Hinata came across two new faces. He recognized the black-haired boy as Nine. He was not wearing his mask anymore, but Hinata could still tell him apart. Nine was sweating profusely with a pained expression as another man with gray hair and a mole under his eye was tending to his injured leg. There was another new face seated parallel to them; he had blond hair and wore glasses. He was working on his laptop, doing who knows what.

He also came across Takeda, still unconscious, next to the blond guy.

Natsu has been besides Suga, helping with what she could. Once she noticed that her brother had woken up, the girl immediately scooted towards him.

"Shouyou!" Out of excitement, she tightly hugged her brother, retreating almost immediately after she heard a groan of pain come from him.

"Sorry, I was just excited," a smile settled on her lips as she looked at her brother. Natsu helped him to a comfier position while asking, "are you feeling alright?"

"It still hurts a bit, but I'll manage." Hinata gave her a thumbs up with a grin so bright it rivaled the sun.

"Hinata-kun"

At the mention of their surname, the sibling's attention drifted towards the gray-haired man.

Suga had already wrapped Kageyama's leg and arm, stopping the bleeding but not going into depth and removing the bullet, he didn't have the necessary equipment with him.

"You have a few broken ribs, nothing too grave, still try not to move too much. I did my best to patch you up, but it isn't perfect." The guy had told him and he nodded in accordance. 

Hinata had already associated his voice with the one coming from Nine's walkie-talkie earlier, he recalls him as 'Number Two.'

"Let me briefly introduce us," he pointed upfront and Hinata swore he didn't see the guy in the pilot seat right next to him until now.

"He is Tanaka," The mentioned one turned around for a few moments just to flash a smile and two-finger salute them before looking at the road again.

Next up he pointed to the grumpy-looking blonde in front of him, "He is Tsukishima." A hum of recognition was all he let out not even sparing them a glance.

Later he placed a hand softly on top of Kageyama's shoulder.

"This is Kageyama, he was the one that helped you escape; and I am Sugawara. Just Suga is fine." Suga smiled brightly as he patted Kageyama's shoulder and pointed to himself with his other hand. 

"We spoke once over the walkie talkie, well, it wasn’t much of a talk but you get me"

Hinata glanced at Kageyama and he was pale, _really pale _, and that honestly concerned Hinata. _What if he doesn't make it? No, I have to think positive. _____

____"Yeah…" Still, he was hella nervous. Mostly because he could see that they hadn't gotten out of Kofuku, probably in zone two as of now, meaning they were still within dangerous territory. They were also probably being chased by squads of guards, they had three injured boys, and one of them looked almost dead. The odds weren't the best to think positive, but hey at least he is trying._ _ _ _

____"We have company!" Tanaka shouted from the front. Bumping sounds were heard from both sides of the vehicle from the outside and a few gunshots here and there. The ride had shifted from semi-quiet to a full-on roller coaster in a few seconds, Tanaka maneuvering the van to evade gunfire._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____Ah, there they are, the bad news. ____ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Suga wrapped Kageyama in a protective hug to prevent him from hitting his head or any other part, Tsukishima hold on to his computer for dear life, and Natsu had also helped his brother stay stable after the harsh turn the vehicle took._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Suga-san I need help over here! They are right on par."_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Suga bit his lower lip as a sign of indecisiveness. After contemplating his options, he turned towards the pair of siblings and asked: "can I please give you the task of looking out Kageyama?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Yessir," Hinata said, Natsu also nodded her head as an affirmation._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Suga sighed and let Kageyama to the siblings' care, "also look out for yourself Hinata Shouyou. Tsukishima please protect Professor Takeda and grab onto something." With that last sentence, he half stood up and walked over to take the seat next to Tanaka. He took out a rifle from the floor, opening the van's window to counter-fire._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Hinata placed Kageyama's head in his lap, it was uncomfortable for him, but he had no choice. He was holding onto both his arms to secure him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Natsu, who was next to him, lay hold of his arm and with her other hand, she grabbed tightly onto the handle that was beneath the window in the back._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Out of curiousness, he peeked outside the window at his side to see how bad the situation was._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______They had three nearing motorcycles on each side, one of the guards was driving as the other aim. A black SUV filled with policemen right on their tail._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______It was bad._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______After that thought, he saw how one of the motorcycles from the right side was shot right in its tire. The man riding it lost balance and crashed against one of his comrades, reducing the number of guards. He directed his eyes to where the shot came from and saw Suga. He had almost his whole torso out of the window by now, aiming at the next one._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Okay, maybe they were not that screwed yet._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Suga got completely into the car again after clearing out their right side._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Turn right at this intersection then left. We'll lose them off that way"_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Tanaka took a screeching turn that led to Hinata almost letting Kageyama fly out of his arms to the other side of the van._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Shouyou it would be best if you hug him," Natsu suggested._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"He might kill me for that, he doesn’t look like he enjoys people touching him and I am probably not his favorite person." Hinata whispered-yelled back at his sister, pointing with his eyes at the guy in his lap, "this is enough."_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______A mocking chuckle came from the other side of the van._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You are right about that." Tsukishima said, a grin on his face. It was the first time Hinata had heard him talk ever since he woke up._ _ _ _ _ _

______"He is oh so scary when he gets mad," he added._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Hinata knew, the hole in his wall proved so._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Just do it Shouyou!" his sister pressured after another turn came, his grip on his arms wasn’t really that steady, Kageyama could easily slip out of his hands._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Fine, fine, okay, no word should get out about this" Hinata sighed, glaring at both his sister and Tsukishima. He wrapped both arms around the black-haired male shoulders in a tight hug._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Why didn’t you hug him?" the orange-haired asked his sister._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______She just shrugged, "He scares me." That was her excuse._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______After a few minutes had passed, Hinata glanced outside again and it looks like they lost the guards that were pursuing them._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Just a few blocks more and we are out of here baby!" Tanaka gleamed, he shouted those words for everyone inside to hear. He and Suga shared a high-five and the latter boy ruffled Tanaka's almost non-existent hair._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Pay attention though because if I die due to your poor driving skills, that will be my greatest regret in the afterlife," Suga said._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Hey! I am not the worst driver"_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Say that to the car you crashed against a rock with Nishinoya"_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Asahi-san said it was repairable!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Hinata and Natsu lowly giggled at the conversation happening at the front. It had been so long since he had enjoyed the company of other people. It felt warm._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Everything alright back there?" Suga asked them, turning around._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Everything is Okie Dokie," Hinata showed him a thumbs up, Natsu hummed in unison and Tsukishima just nodded._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Alright-" he was interrupted by Tanaka who abruptly stopped, making all of them harshly jump forward._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Tanaka, what the hell?" Sugawara seated correctly and stared at him. Tanaka's grip on the steering wheel had become shaky, he pointed with one hand towards the guy in the middle of the road._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Teal clothes, smirk present, and arms cockily placed behind his back. He stood in the middle of the road with a group of people in the same clothes as himself._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"How is that son of a bitch alive? Suga-san I threw one of Noya's explosive bags at that man back in the Hole, right in the face, and he is completely fine!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"You must be mistaken, right? It can't be the same guy."_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"I am being a hundred percent serious."_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Suga slowly paced his eyes from Tanaka to the front. _How could someone be in the middle of an explosion and be in one piece after it. It just didn't make sense! _____ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The man on the road asked one of his teammates to pass him something by extending his hand towards them, his face impassible. After being handed a megaphone, he addressed the rebels._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Listen up desert roaches, it is to my best interest that at least some of you are kept alive, nonetheless, I can not assure anything. Surrender at once."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The older tapped the arm of the boy to his left and stated, "At least he is civilized."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What do we do?" Tanaka asked, concern present in his voice, he was beginning to panic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What we do best-create a disturbance. Go left," He instructed, already taking his rifle out again and aiming it towards the one Tanaka had pointed out from the clad in teal group._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ryu did as he was told and turned left, as he was passing near their disturbance, Sugawara took the opportunity to land a shot on his head, it fell back after the impact._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The aim had been perfect, the older congratulated himself internally._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________However, the party in his head didn't last long as the man turned forward, softly shaking his head and touching his forehead. After he withdraws his hand, there was no evident hole, nor blood, nor anything. It appeared as if he had missed, but Suga was sure that he aimed correctly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh C'mon!" was what he whined while the van started moving at high speeds once again, leaving the group of unknown fellas behind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A sigh came out of his lips. "Their persistence is admirable but annoying."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He turned back at the group to give them their orders, "go for them, but just let Numbers Two and Nine alive, the other ones are not of any use to him."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The others didn't have to be told twice, they immediately started running towards the direction the van took._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Who are those guys!?" Suga asked in an exasperated tone, "I have never seen them before in my life."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hinata do you know who they are?" He looked towards the younger, eyes a little wide due to the shock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I have also never seen them. They are new to me too," Hinata responded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He then turned to Tanaka, "we need to get out of here fast. We are not ready to fight them."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"We are midway Zone one. It'll just take thirty minutes from now to reach the barrier-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A bump was heard on the roof of the van, both pilot and co-pilot looked at each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Suga used the mirror at his side, raising it up to have a look at what had fallen on top of the vehicle. He was received with the sight of one of the guys from before trying to open a hole on their ceiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He also wasn't alone, they had at least two of them on their right and the other two on their left._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"This is bad," the gray-haired man let out his inner thoughts, the upward blows becoming harsher by each passing second._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Screams sounded in the back. Both boys on front looked behind for what was happening. He had already successfully made a small hole in the ceiling. An arm protruding through it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tanaka steered the wheel, making the van go in a zigzag motion to throw him off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The other guys beside them used mechanical expanding tubes to puncture the van, successfully keeping it in place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________One of the tubs had been way too close to Tsukishima's head, he just glanced at it in disgust, adjusting his glasses that were falling down in the middle of the action._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hold on tight," Tanaka ordered everyone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He proceeded to spin the van; all of them were sent flying from the pull. The apparent threat had been neutralized for now.Tanaka had put them back straight on the road after a series of maneuvers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The big wall finally started becoming visible. Just when everyone thought they could take a breath, the man from before, who seemed to be the leader, was behind them coming at full speed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"They are running on their fucking feet and I had not noticed." Tanaka let out an incredulous laugh as he eyed him from the rear-view mirror, "How in mother nature is that possible?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When he was close enough, he aimed his gun towards their left tire. Sugawara had also begun firing at him to get him as far away as possible from their vehicle. Some bullets made it to their target, but they just seemed to rebound off his body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I am so tired of that asshole already," he said together with a groan. The necessity to run him over had taken over him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________One of their tires was shot, the van slowed down, giving him a chance to grab the backdoor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Suga changed his aim and directed his gun towards the door. He let out a pained sigh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"If this is it," he started, "I just want to say that I was the one who broke your CD Tanaka" he muttered, startling the baldie with the sudden confession._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It was you!?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm sorry okay, you had that song on repeat for almost a month and I was tired of it" he explained in a rush._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The doors to their van opened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I forgive you Suga-san!" Tanaka cried out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The ones in the back were already throwing random stuff towards the man and screaming while at it. He was about to put a foot inside but something stopped him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Heaven might have given them a second chance as two black motorcycles came in sight from the front to then make their way to the back, both of them were well-known to the rebels._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After stabilizing their vehicles, they hold onto his coat with one had each, prying him off and throwing him behind towards the road._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Suga saw him roll away, thanking everything for the aid that was sent to them. He gave the two a thumbs up before slumping in his seat, as if he was melting. The two bikers stayed at the back for protection, after all, their van had started malfunctioning and it was pretty easy to catch up to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The group of guys they had sent flying before had come back along with a new set of guards, but they were far from them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As he said before, they could still catch up. Yet, they were already so close to the outside and the desert was their territory. It would be impossible to outsmart them once outside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And also to their advantage, at night most guards weren't present in zone one, it was the least protected of all thr seven zones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Inching closer to the wall, they could see how the doors were slowly closing on them.There was also a truck parked out. Daichi and Five were waiting for their return._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tanaka pressed the gas pedal to accelerate, their vehicle wasn't in the best conditions but it could still give one last effort._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sugawara looked back and saw how the men in teal had stopped pursuing them when they reached certain proximity to the wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Why did they stopped? _He would love to know.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Well, they had won, for now, he could think about it later. The van crossed the doors just in time, followed by the two motorcycles. Just as they were outside, the doors closed automatically, Five probably had minimum control over them by now and just let them go once they crossed over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Suga was relieved to see the view of the desert he was already fond of._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________I think everyone feels like that. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The truck from before catch up and rode next to them, together with the two motorcycles from before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And just as they were peacefully driving back to their hideout, one of their tires fell down. The van started wailing and clattering, to later die and shut down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Great, just great. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Deserted Crows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it is me again, here to bring you a chapter longer than what my patient for editing this was. Anyway, the little crow meets big crows and that's it, that's the preview. Enjoy.

Suga gave a long sigh as he ran his hand from his forehead to then drop it over his eyes. A few seconds passed before he opened his door and exited the vehicle. Tanaka followed his action.

Luckily this happened when they were already outside.

The truck parked a few steps ahead, the same with the two motorcycles. A man with short brown hair and a semi-tanned complexion came out of the truck. His stance, and just him in general, radiated that he was the leader of the group.

"You went overboard with this one, Suga," he said as he walked towards the two.

"Daichi-san"

Suga turned to look at the person Tanaka greeted, Daichi already situated in front of them. He clicked his tongue and then replied with "I didn't do it."

The older touched the tubes coming out of the van and leaned to the side to take a look at where the fallen tire was.

"What happened in there?" He asks, puzzled. "More importantly, is everyone okay?" He continued.

"I will tell you all the details on the way. For now, you need to know that Kageyama is severely injured and needs immediate medical attention. I also have other three who would not dislike the idea of having their wounds properly treated," Suga explained, crossing his arms while also looking at their destroyed van.

Daichi's face had the word worried written all over after receiving the news. Quickly, he made his way to the back of the van.

"In my humble opinion…this thing just won't start," added Tanaka, "I already tried"

"We will figure something out, for now, I just want to see how's everyone," Daichi answered. He opened the two doors rather roughly. 

The leader paced his eyes through each one of them. Tsukishima didn't seem to be hurt just annoyed, nothing new. Takeda was a bit lost, he had a swollen, red cheek and some forming bruises along his arms. Nothing too deadly, he could manage for now. 

He then turned to Kageyama, but before he could analyze his injuries, a pair of arms wrapped around the younger's shoulders caught his attention. Daichi looked up at the two new faces he had failed to notice until now. 

"Suga," he called out for the silver-haired boy. 

Suga, who was discussing some things with Tanaka, turned around to the direction where his name had been called. 

Daichi motioned with his hand for him to come. At this, something clicked inside Sugawara's brain that made him realize what could have startled the brunette. He immediately stepped his way towards him.

"I'm sorry for not informing you," he stated, "this is Hinata Shouyou and Hinata Natsu, I asked Kageyama to bring them along. We are indebted to this family; for that reason, I am taking them in." Suga didn't know how Daichi was going to take this information. What he did knew was that as it had been his command, he was responsible for them. He plans to take them to their hideout and let their wounds heal, after that they would decide if they want to stay with them or continue alone.

"I also took out both of their chips and discarded them. They can't track them" 

Hinata was listening to what he was saying attentively. When Suga mentioned their chips, he instantly looked down at his left wrist and moved the bandage a little. Indeed, his chip had been carved out of his arm probably while he slept. 

Afterwards, he turned towards his sister and saw that her left wrist had also been wrapped up in bandages. His face contorted into a mix of a frown together with a pained look. He didn't feel it happen because he was unconscious, however, his sister was most likely awake when Suga extracted her chip. Hinata highly doubted that they had any anesthesia, so it must have hurt like hell.

The orange-haired boy grabbed her sister's arm, procuring to evade the part that had gauze over it, and gave her a lip sealed smile as he rubbed soothing circles on her shoulder. Natsu, who had been confused at first due to the sudden comforting action, soon understood what her brother tried to silently tell her.

She returned his smile with an ever brighter one and mouthed an 'it's okay.'

"I don't mind having them come with us. I was just surprised," Daichi said. He then proceeded to sit down on the border of the van's back, scooting inwards.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sawamura Daichi." he introduced himself, a smile never leaving his lips, brown eyes hooked on them. 

"We will have more time for introductions once we are back at the refuge," his eyes that were hooked on Hinata moved downwards to look at Kageyama. His face was devoid of all color. The boy winced whilst he slept, the pain hadn't eased and it showed in expression.

"It would be better not to move him," Daichi cleared his throat as a pause before addressing someone a bit farther ahead, "Iwaizumi can you please anchor the chain to the van."

One of the two who was riding the smaller vehicles took off his helmet, revealing a mess of brown spikes.

"Got it," he affirmed before getting off the motorcycle and putting the helmet on top of the seat. He walked to the truck to take what he needed, then he began doing the task given by Daichi.

"Don't you guys want to get some air and stretch those legs? Come out" Tanaka addressed all of the boys who were in the back. 

Two of the four denied. Hinata, however, agreed while carefully laying Kageyama's head on the floor. He crawled his way out of the door with his sister who was constantly telling him to take it easy.

"I'm really fine, thanks Tanaka-san," Tsukishima responded, raising his hand to stop the older's insistence.

The sun had begun to rise, painting the once black sky with orange hues. 

A figure began approaching the group that gathered at the back of the van. She took off her helmet as she walked, her black hair that was tied securely in a high ponytail swayed after that action. 

"Kyoko-san!" Tanaka was the most excited to receive her, a beaming smile and a pair of glowing eyes were directed towards the woman coming up to them. Once she was close enough, he skipped his way to her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Calm down dear or we will both fall and hit the floor." She returned the hug with no hesitation, patting his back with one hand and rubbed his head with the other. 

Hinata looked at the sweet scene a bit confused while Natsu was smiling in adoration at the couple. 

Suga slightly bent his upper body towards Shouyou and Natsu. "You have to excuse his excitement. She finally said yes after months of trying." With a hand covering the side of his mouth, he murmured this to the two.

Tanaka let Kyoko go after a few seconds to gently grab her arm and lead her towards the others. 

"Guys this is Kyoko, my wife." Tanaka let out an almost not audible squeal after he said that last thing. He presented her to the siblings with his arms extended and a grin. Kyoko was flustered by her husband. She looked at both and gave them a timid wave. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the black-haired girl told them with a lip-sealed smile. 

She had been holding her helmet in between her arm and hip. Tanaka tried to offer to carry it, but she denied it by saying it wasn't heavy.

_Wow she is pretty! _Was Hinata's initial thought upon seeing her. She had long, dark eyelashes, a well-defined face structure, and a mole under her lips that added to her appeal.__

___Tanaka-san is married!? _was his second thought.__ _ _

____They spoke amongst each other while they waited. Tanaka was in the middle of telling what he said were 'their awesome adventures' to the pair of siblings. They listened with innocent excitement to everything he was saying._ _ _ _

____"Hey!" a rough voice boomed from the front. All six fell silent and turned from where the voice came from by instinct._ _ _ _

____"It's already secured. We can keep moving now," Iwaizumi yelled towards the others. Beside him was a smaller figure who hadn't made his appearance until now. His hair was tied in a low bun, it apparently had been bleached before but due to the passing of time, his brown roots were now visible._ _ _ _

____"Can we hurry back? I wanna take a bath," he added after Iwaizumi, cupping his mouth with both his hands to amplify his voice. It was not as loud as Iwaizumi's yet it still reached them._ _ _ _

____"Sun's up; we can't stay out much longer," Tanaka was the one who talked this time._ _ _ _

____"Let's go home then," Daichi announced._ _ _ _

____The drive back was long, Hinata noticed. The boy had been staring outside the window all the time. He still couldn't believe that he was out, in the open, no buildings, no anything. Well, he did see some ruins of abandoned houses that still stood here and there, but otherwise it was all dry land and rocks._ _ _ _

____They had passed by a few travelers too. Most of them carried big backpacks and wore hats made of straw or any other material. It was their protection from the burning sun._ _ _ _

____Farther into the desert, small towns started appearing. Towns that had apparently self-constructed wooden houses. When they navigated through them, Hinata was honestly amazed._ _ _ _

____Like all people inside the city, the image painted of the outside was that it was almost in ruins and all people who lived here were uncontrolled, that they wouldn't hesitate to kill for their own good._ _ _ _

____But after seeing how people greeted them as they passed by, waving at the rebels with smiling faces, he could conclude that it was all a lie._ _ _ _

____"We are here!" Tanaka announced from the front._ _ _ _

____Hinata used the passenger seat as support to look at the front. He eagerly searched for the rebels base but he found nothing, just an empty space._ _ _ _

____"Tanaka-san, there is nothing here." He didn't want to sound defleted, but he couldn't help it._ _ _ _

____Tanaka chuckled, "give it a minute little guy."_ _ _ _

____Hinata pouted and rested half of his face against the seat._ _ _ _

____Out of the nothing the land beneath them started trembling. Hinata raised his head, startle by the sudden tremor._ _ _ _

____The empty piece of land in front of them started rising slowly, revealing a ramp that was illuminated by the reflectors after it was fully opened._ _ _ _

____Tanaka turned to Hinata, who had been looking at the scene with stars in his eyes, mouth agape._ _ _ _

____"See that, Hinata? That's the real deal," Tanaka bragged, he swiped his thumb under his nose, smirk present. He earned a sound of admiration from Hinata._ _ _ _

____Tsukishima sighed at the two. _Not another one _, he thought.___ _ _ _

______They stared advancing down the ramp, briefly reaching the underground parking lot where a group of people were waiting for them. They parked their vehicles in the empty spaces._ _ _ _ _ _

______Daichi got out of his truck with Suga. He called out for the blonde girl in the group._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yachi, quick, bring a litter. Kageyama is injured," he commanded, going directly to the van._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Asahi come help me"_ _ _ _ _ _

______A tall man from the group walked to him, staring at the damage made to the vehicle in horror._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What happened to it?" He asked once next to Daichi._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Actions first Asahi, questions second. It's nothing you can't fix," Suga reassured him by patting his back, pushing the man further forward._ _ _ _ _ _

______Daichi had already gotten inside, pulling Kageyama gently outside the vehicle. He motioned Asahi to grab his legs while he held his upper body. Yachi shortly came back with the litter cart in hand. She left it close enough to the van's back, so that they had enough room to put Kageyama on top of it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once he was steady and ready, Suga took him away with Daichi behind his trail. The others freeing up the path that led inside the hideout._ _ _ _ _ _

______Takeda was the next to come out of the van, receiving the joyfull swarm of people who welcomed him back._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Tsukki!" There was chorus of three voices coming from the group once Tsukishima came into view. They came running towards him._ _ _ _ _ _

______He swiftly evaded two of the three hugs that tried to engulf him, only letting a certain green-haired boy touch him. He left the other two with opened arms who looked at the blonde with hurt in their eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Tsukki you are so mean!" Bokuto exclaimed, jokingly placing a hand where his heart is._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Let us have a hug from you once in a while!" Kuroo said, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______"If you really want a hug then hug each other," Tsukishima had a bored expression, "now if you'll excuse me I have things to do"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Yamaguchi let him go after having welcomed him back with enthusiasm. Tsukishima smiled at him, they both talked while walking to the inside of the hideout._ _ _ _ _ _

______"The bias is so real bro, so evident that it hurts," Kuroo told Bokuto, who nodded in agreement._ _ _ _ _ _

______"In all of this, where is Kenma?" Kuroo asked, turning left and right, looking for him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Here," said boy tapped Kuroo's back as he was facing the other way. The black-haired boy gave a startled jump, he did not see him coming._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Kenma! Don't do that to me!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bokuto's laugh rumbled in the background. Kenma looked the other way, completely dismissing Kuroo's whining by grabbing his jacket to pull him towards the van._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What happened?" Kuroo questioned the blonde boy, looking back at Bokuto who shrugged his shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _

______"There is someone else in there," Kenma started, pointing at the open doors of the vehicle, "I heard that he needs medical attention. We might as well take him to the medical wing."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows at this, did they pick someone up on the way? He did his head count correctly, so it had to be someone new._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Why hasn't he come out?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Beats me," Kenma pushed the door a little more to let them see._ _ _ _ _ _

______The black-haired male peeked inside the van, "What do we have here?" . Bokuto joined in with interest, standing besides Kuroo, arms crossed over his chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh! hey there little brother and little sister," he beamed, giving them a wide grin._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Come out. You can't stay there all day"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"We don't bite! I mean my pal over here looks a bit sketchy but I swear that he is a good guy," Bokuto placed a hand on top of Kuroo's shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______He shrugged the hand off in indignation, "I have always been a nice person. Damn you, you horned owl wannabe"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's part of my brand!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Both Hinata and Natsu titled their heads in sync at the display happening in front of them._ _ _ _ _ _

______The smallest of the trio sighed. He extended his hand towards Hinata as invitation, "ignore them, they are idiots. Come with me; I'll show you around."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey!" Exclaimed both in unison._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"You could have done your job better"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Futakuchi sighed, his arms folded behind his head as they walked down the hall, the complaints were not stopping anytime soon._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oikawa-san, I know my mistake so please, your uncle's sermon will suffice"_ _ _ _ _ _

______He dropped his head to the side to lock eyes with the other, shuddering at the cold glare he gave him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I wouldn't be mad if you were the only one punished, but since it was MY division," he emphasized those words before continuing, "the one that failed. I'm also being punished."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "Just look at you, your face is a mess," he pointed out. The skin on the left side of Futakuchi's face had peeled off, showing the metal underneath._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well of course I'd be a bit screwed up after I was literally thrown onto concrete and rolled over a few times!" The tone of his voice increased with each word he spoke._ _ _ _ _ _

______Oikawa's lip quirked up. He later let out a ragged laugh, "Whoever programmed you did a terrible job."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"That would be me Oikawa-san," replied the dark-haired boy in the lead. He turned his face to the side to look at Oikawa with an arched brow._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You misinterpreted me, Aka-chan," Oikawa took bigger steps to get to the boy who was a little father ahead of them. He put an arm around his shoulders and kept it there, "I'm just saying that you gave him a bit of an attitude"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Akaashi adjusted his glasses before speaking once more, his voice monotonous, "it was intentional."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Oikawa pinched his cheek with two fingers, adding a bit of force to his grip, "thanks for turning him into a brat. You are so nice." He chuckled, yet there was hidden pain in that laugh._ _ _ _ _ _

______Akaashi whined in return, prying his hand off his cheek. He soothed it with his hands, the piece of soft skin was left red after Oikawa let go._ _ _ _ _ _

______Futakuchi was smirking behind them, huffing in amusement. He didn't mind being called a brat, annoying Oikawa was his 'hobbie' after all._ _ _ _ _ _

______The three of them kept walking in silence._ _ _ _ _ _

______Silence that didn't last much since Oikawa broke it off with a question._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Aka-chan, How angry is my uncle?" The brunette asked. Of course he wanted to know what he was going against to._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dark Blue eyes stared at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"On a scale of one to ten, I would say a seven." Oikawa visually deflated at the answer given. It wasn't the angriest he had seen his uncle, but a solid four was scary enough, a seven would mean severe consequences for him._ _ _ _ _ _

______He made a gesture that indicated Akaashi that he wanted him to fill him in on the situation._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Damages to property weren't much, but we do have about twenty injured guards. Three people escaped the facility you were in charge of. Most importantly, you failed to capture Number Two, who would have been a great source of information." Akaashi read the report on his clipboard to him. After resuming it, he adjusted the collar of his brown turtleneck, "All walkers are in repair since they received minor damages, excluding Futakuchi-san of course. You better have something to counter with under your sleeve."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sure do," he turned back to look at Futakuchi, "right?" He asked between gritted teeth._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Uuuh…" Futakuchi began recalling everything that happened._ _ _ _ _ _

______Something came to mind and an invisible light bulb lit over his head. He widened his eyes and snapped his fingers, "I have all of their faces in my memory. That should be enough," the other brunette replied with confidence, tapping his head with two fingers._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No, no, that should definitely give us a pass," Oikawa agreed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Akaashi rolled his eyes when the two began a small celebration out of the small thing in their favor they found. Both were being too loud for him to keep up._ _ _ _ _ _

______Finally, they reached a door with the label 'Maintenance'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Akaashi reached under his lab coat, looking for the ID that he always kept inside his pocket. Once he found it, the boy took it out and passed it over the sensor besides the door, instantly sliding open._ _ _ _ _ _

______"After you, gentlemen," he scooted to the side to give them a free path._ _ _ _ _ _

______Oikawa gave a bitter look to which Akaashi just smiled at._ _ _ _ _ _

______A man wearing a single white button up and black trousers was standing there in the middle of two rows of metal tables surrounded with equipment. The people around were making adjustments and repairing while he watched._ _ _ _ _ _

______Just a step in and he could already feel it, the fear of facing his uncle washed over him like a wave. Oikawa had always evaded this man like the flu. Even if his uncle and aunt were the only family he had left, he just couldn't get along with them. Actually, he wanted to see them as little as possible._ _ _ _ _ _

______All mechanics and scientists alike halted what they were doing to look behind the leader at the three recently arrived._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What are you all looking at? Go back to work at once!" He demanded. Everyone in the room resumed their tasks without waiting a second, heads facing down and not daring to look at them again._ _ _ _ _ _

______"And you," the man then sternly stared at his nephew, "must know perfectly well why you are here."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Oikawa could just nod as response, that did not satisfy his uncle at all._ _ _ _ _ _

______"The reputation of my city is the most important thing to me. What would people think if a word comes out of this incident? What do you think their reactions would be like after finding out that there were rebels marauding my city? This is beyond unacceptable Tooru." His composure remained unchanged, but his tone of voice had become cold, almost as if he wasn't talking to his own family._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You are a complete disappointment"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Oikawa shrunk on his place by each word coming out of his mouth. It hurt, he was not going to lie, even if he had heard those words millions of times before._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, I…"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Futakuchi eyed him, after he found no courage left in the other, he decided to intervene._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Mister Oikawa you can completely blame it on me. I was overconfident, so, in my foolishness I let them escape," he slightly bowed in sign of respect, "Oikawa had a meeting to attend so the responsibility was completely mine."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The brunette was completely taken aback by the aid that Futakuchi was giving him, since they always argued and didn't get along that well._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Even you can have your good guy moments huh? ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Fuji hummed, "Improvements will be made of course. I can't let weaklings in charge of protecting my city," he paced his eyes from Oikawa to Futakuchi, "after all you are one of the few walkers able to talk and think reasonably"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was true, the others being repaired were more like prototypes. Futakuchi was one of the three who were successful at developing a conscience, he was almost human not only in appearance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His uncle was on his way to create the perfect army filled with intelligent androids, yet he had not found the key on how to make them work outside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They were being charged by the invisible energy field that covered the city. If any walker put a foot outside it, they would shut down almost immediately._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Oikawa was brought back from his thoughts by Akaashi's voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Sir, Futakuchi-san says to have memorized the intruders' faces. I can access his memory and show them to you," he came forward, cutting any further scolding directed toward his friend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________This peeked the leader's interest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Alright Akaashi, show me"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I swear that I have an obsession with editing. I did add some details that I forgot to include, they are minor so I will refer to them on future occasions. 
> 
> Blame my forgetful ass for that. It's totally on me.


	7. Old time stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw that one official art of Akaashi and Oikawa talking and said "yeah, they are besties"

Futakuchi sat on one of the metal tables, fidgeting with his hands. 

Akaashi came into his field of vision with one end of a black cable in hand, the other end connected to the monitor.

He stood right in front of him. "I'm sorry, it'll just be a few minutes," the black-haired male said in a soft tone.

Futakuchi snorted as he looked down at his lap. "It's okay Akaashi, being deactivated is scary and everything but I'll handle it," he whispered in response, grabbing one of Akaashi's and placing it next to his right temple.

"Do what you must" 

After hearing that, Akaashi pressed his temple to shut him down. Futakuchi's eyes closed, but he remained seated and appeared as if he was just sleeping. 

After that he took off the beret and put it to to the side. Akaashi touched everywhere on the back of his head until he found the usb port. He connected it and gave a nod towards the guy who had brought the monitor in. He started typing and looking through Futakuchi's data base.

Mister Fuji stood behind them, staring directly at everything that was going on. Oikawa was besides him eyeing the man once every passing minute.

Series of events from early morning appeared on the monitor. 

Oikawa had an unchanging expression until a certain black haired male flashed across the screen. His eyes widening unwillingly, and his crossed arms unhooked and fell at his sides.

His uncle catched the astonishment that he recklessly showed. He raised his hand and said, "pause it"

The boy manipulating the monitor instantly paused the footage, Kageyama's face was clearly visible to all the presents, one of them was already familiar with it.

"Nephew, do you know this boy?" Mr. Oikawa asked while looking attentively at Tooru with squinted eyes, "you seemed very surprised to see him"

Oikawa was brought back from the memories that face unleashed in him. He looked at his uncle and then at the other two who were also staring at him.

He chuckled, "I have never seen him in my life. I was just surprised at how young he looked that's all," he answered and averted his eyes, "besides, if I knew any of them wouldn't I tell you, uncle?"

"If you knew any of them and I wasn't informed you wouldn't even be alive"

There was a dead silence between them.

"Let's proceed," Akaashi cut in, signaling the boy to continue projecting the memories. The black haired boy was the one to number them with their respective code name.

Mr. Oikawa told them to capture the seven faces stored in. He later excused himself and dismissed all of them, ordering for Futakuchi to be repaired immediately. Their mechanics wasted no time in doing so, laying Futakuchi flat on his back and bringing the equipment next to the table.

Oikawa and Akaashi were walking together after exciting the maintenance wing. 

Oikawa eyed Akaashi, "thank you for the help there Aka-chan. Remember me to thank the robot once he is activated again." 

"Don't mention it. I wouldn't like to be left alone with your uncle as well," Akaashi said, a small smile directed towards him. Even if it was small, Oikawa knew it was an honest smile.

"How is everyone treating you in the medical wing?" Oikawa asked to change the conversation, but he was curious of the answer as well.

Akaashi looked down, avoiding eye contact with the other. 

"It's fine. Everyone has been nice to me," he said, without faltering. Akaashi appeared tranquil, per usual, but Oikawa doubted him.

"Is that true? You can't even look me in the eyes," he furrowed his eyebrows and reached towards his chin to lift it towards him. "If there is anyone bothering you, just tell me and I'll murder their asses"

Akaashi snorted, "what are you saying?" He pushed his hand away, "I'm being serious though. All of my coworkers have been nice to me, there is no need for you to worry about meaningless things" 

"It's not meaningless if it's you" Oikawa said, flickering his forehead. The other let an 'ouch' after being flickered, closing his eyes for a second. 

Oikawa sighed, stopping in front of the stairs that led down. He pushed his hair back and gazed at the other. 

"I need to go back, but you're always up for coffee tomorrow right?" 

Akaashi faltered a bit, "sure if my schedule permits it"

"You overwork yourself and the worst part is that you know it," he paused before continuing, "I'll rephrase it, we are going for coffee tomorrow."

The other couldn't help the sigh that left his lips, "you're stubborn."

"Of course I am" 

He saw how Akaashi shook his head as he started walking down the hall again. Oikawa saw him halt and didn't waste a single second to ask, "Is something wrong?"

Akaashi turned back towards the brunette, "it is nothing, I just feel like I am forgetting something," he said, showing an expression of concern.

"You probably didn't lock your apartment door again," Oikawa let out an ammused huffed, "you are quite forgetful of this little things." 

"You're probably right," he responded, still recalling his steps from the morning and coming up with the conclusion that maybe that was the thing , "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bro"

"Bro?"

"BOKUTO!" 

Bokuto was brought back from his daydreaming by the black haired boy in front of him. He almost fell face first into the table when Kuroo hit the arm on which he was resting his head. 

"I called you three times and you weren't responding," Kuroo sat back down, grabbing his fork and resuming what he was doing before, finish his dinner.

"I'm sorry okay! I just can't stop thinking about what Tsukki told me." The bi-colored haired boy stared down at his still full plate of food with melancholy, "what if he is dead?" He murmured, softly.

Kuroo grabbed his piece of bread and started munching on it, "think positive," he reminded the other.

"I'm trying!" Sad eyes met serious ones, "Do you know how much means to me? He is the world to me!" Bokuto exclaimed, "I don't know where he is or what happened to him since that day" 

Seeing one of his closest friend in this state of desperation made Kuroo's heart break. The impotence was overwhelming; he couldn't do much to locate the person Bokuto was searching for. 

After the burst of emotions, Bokuto fell back into his saddened state. Anyone could see that he was in his "emo mode" (or so they named it) by just a mere glance. 

Kuroo sighed and looked to the side. 

By chance his eyes landed on Kenma who just entered the dining with the pair of siblings beside him. When they made eye contact with each other, Kuroo waved his hand to indicate the boy to come over to where they were. 

Kenma shared a few words with the other two and pointed towards Yaku, who was handing out the food. They nodded and went over to get a tray of food as the blonde boy approached Kuroo. 

He sat next to Kuroo at the relatively empty table. The only ones there were Bokuto, Kuroo, and a few pair of rebels who were enjoying their dinner.

"Kenma" Kuroo greeted, hooking his arms around the smaller's shoulders, "where have you been?" 

"Inside the infirmary with Shoyo and Natsu, I was half showing them around," the blonde boy responded, a small smile took over his usually impassive face, "Shoyo, he is quite interesting." 

"Did you make a new friend? You've grown so much," Kuroo half teased half meant it. Kenma wasn't really good at socializing.

"You seem pretty happy" 

Kenma averted his eyes, "I do not" 

"You do" 

"Do not" 

A metal tray was settled besides them, both looked towards Hinata who had just arrived to their table he sat down besides Kenma.

Another tray was placed besides his. Natsu sat next to his brother and slightly bowed to the other two besides them as greeting.

"Pss Kenma" Hinata neared the said one's left ear, "what's up with him?" He whispered, pointing at the sulking Bokuto with his eyes.

"He is probably in one of his mood swings. Don't mind him," he responded. 

As proof that he wasn't paying attention to any of his surroundings, Bokuto let out a sighed followed by a soft 'Kaashi where are you'.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_"You really didn't find him in the system!?" Bokuto insisted, retaining Tsukishima in his place by the arm._

___"We already talked about this Bokuto-san." He sighed, "The name Akaashi Keiji doesn't exist inside their records" ____ _

_____"The two-toned haired boy shook his head with insistence, "Maybe you overlooked it? It doesn't make any sense!" ____ _ _ _

_______Unconsciously he added force to the grip he had on the other's arm. Tsukishima winced and that was signal enough for Bokuto to instantly let go of him. ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I'm sorry" he murmured, giving a step back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________The taller caressed his arm and stared at Bokuto who was in the edge of tears. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"No, I'm the one whose sorry Bokuto-san," he wholeheartedly said and walked away to let him have a moment alone. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Once completely alone Bokuto fisted his pants, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. Tears started to run down his cheeks. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"I'm sorry 'Ji, I failed you again" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been quite a long time since I touched this story a  
> Still I will try to update soon


End file.
